Checkmate
by CrueFan21
Summary: One evening, Anna and Elsa decide to play a game of chess together. Whoever wins gets the last piece of chocolate. A sisterly one-shot.


Checkmate

 **A/N: Another one-shot of Anna and Elsa. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

One evening, Anna and Elsa were spending some quality time together. It was one of the traditions they had established in the past year. Every day after dinner, the two would retreat to Elsa's room, and they would discuss their day together. At the moment, Anna was telling Elsa about her recent ice harvesting trip with Elsa, all the while munching down on a box of chocolates.

"It's actually a lot harder than it looks," she said with a mouthful of chocolate. "Kristoff actually had to help me carry the block of ice back to the sleigh."

Elsa smiled, eating a piece of chocolate herself. "That's nice. Just be careful out there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm with Kristoff, and he knows what he's doing," Anna reassured.

Elsa was happy that Anna had found Kristoff. She could tell how happy he made her every time she spoke of him. She had to admit, at first she was a little unsure about him. After the whole Hans affair, any man that wanted to get close to Anna made her suspicious. Thankfully, Kristoff was different. He cared deeply for Anna, and would do anything for her, just as she would.

"So how about you?" How was your day?" Anna asked.

"Ok, I guess. I didn't do anything fun really. I was in meetings all day, so it was kind of a drag. But I did get a lot of paperwork done."

"I see. You really need to unwind and relax sometime," Anna suggested.

Elsa laughed. "What do you think I'm doing right now?"

"We do this every day, Elsa. How about tomorrow you take the day off, and we can go into town together or something?"

Elsa shook her head. "I wish I could, Anna, but I have things I have to take care of. We can do that this weekend if you like."

"Alright, this weekend, but I'm going to hold you to that," Anna warned.

Anna looked down at the box of chocolates on the table, and noticed that there was only one left. Seizing the opportunity, she reached out to grab it, but another hand bumped into hers.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa.

"I'm getting the last piece of chocolate," Elsa explained.

"I saw it first!" Anna insisted.

"That doesn't count, Anna. It's first come, first serve. So hands off."

"But why do you get it, and I don't?"

"Because I'm the queen, that's why," Elsa said, smiling.

"Wow! Isn't that selfish," Anna teased.

"Sorry, Anna, that's just the way it is," Elsa said, picking up the piece of chocolate. Before the Snow Queen could eat it however, Anna spotted a chessboard on the other side of the room. Instantly, she had an idea.

"I'll play you for it," she said.

Elsa lowered the piece of chocolate down to her lap. "Play what?" she asked.

"At chess," Anna said, pointing at the chessboard across the other side of the room.

Elsa laughed. "Anna, you would not stand a chance against me in a game of chess. Believe me, I've been playing since I was five. I'm a pro."

"Well, prove it then. If you win, then the piece of chocolate is yours. If I win, it's mine."

"You know what? You got a deal," Elsa said, shaking Anna's hand. "Promise me you won't cry when you lose though."

"Haha. Promise you won't create another snowstorm when you lose," Anna retorted.

Elsa brought the chess set over to the table. After setting the pieces in their corresponding positions, she signaled to Anna. "What do you want to be, white or black?" she asked.

"White."

"Looks like I'm black then."

"Yep. Now let's get started. I can't wait to wipe the floor with you," Anna said.

"Let's see if you're as tough at chess as you are with your mouth," Elsa responded.

The game began. Elsa was surprised at just how good Anna was at it. It didn't take long for her sister to capture several of her Pawns as well as one of her Rooks. No matter, she would be the victor of this game, and the winner of the last piece of chocolate. As Anna captured one of Elsa's Bishops with a Knight, she let out a triumphant cry.

"Ha! Get ready to hand that chocolate over, sis!"

"Don't get cocky," Elsa warned.

Elsa moved one of her Pawns forward, and ended her turn. Anna then moved one of her Pawns forward, onto Elsa's side of the board.

"Check," she said, smiling. Anna chose her Pawn to be promoted to a Queen. Elsa looked to the right of her side of the board, and noticed how dangerously close Anna's new Queen was to her King. However, she also noticed something else; something that Anna apparently hadn't seen.

"While you were busy getting another Queen, you didn't happen to notice that one of my Bishops near you. Elsa moved her Bishop, and disposed of Anna's newly formed Queen."

Anna smiled deviously. "No. I saw it." She moved her Rook from one end of the board to the other, capturing her sister's Bishop. "Check, again."

"Not bad," Elsa said, admiring Anna's move.

From that moment on, Elsa became more determined to win. She kept her focus, making every move with extreme precision. One by one, she slowly captured Anna's pieces, until she only had her King left. She then took her time, and used her remaining Pawns promoted, and in a few moves, he had Anna's King trapped.

"Sorry, Anna. That's checkmate," she said, grinning happily.

"No! I totally had you there for a minute!" Anna cried.

"You did a good job, but I'm afraid that the winner is me," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Well, to the victor go the spoils I suppose," Anna said, referring to the last piece of chocolate.

Elsa looked at the box of chocolates beside the board, and saw the one remaining chocolate that they had just played for. It was true that she had won the match, fair and square, so the piece was rightfully hers. However, Elsa couldn't bring herself to eat it. Instead, she picked it up, and handed it to Anna.

"No. You have it," she said.

"What?" Anna said, looking confused. "But you won!"

"I know. But I want you to have it. You played really well, so you've earned it."

Anna slowly took the piece of chocolate from her sister's hands, and examined it. "I don't feel right accepting this," she confessed. "The deal was that whoever won got the last piece of chocolate."

"Yeah, well I've decided to change the rules," Elsa said, smiling. "Enjoy!"

To her surprise, Anna didn't pop the piece into her mouth. Instead, she broke it in two, and handed one half to Elsa.

"We both earned it," she said.

Elsa took her half of the chocolate, and smiled. "Thank you, Anna. That's really sweet."

"Of course, Elsa. Anything for you."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
